five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mangle
(Może szukałeś Foxy z pierwszej części gry?) Mangle (znany również jako The Mangle, dawniej Toy Foxy) jest jednym z nowych'' animatroników w drugiej części gry i odnowioną wersją Foxiego. Opis Nos Mangle jest znacznie mniejszy niż nos Foxiego. Hak i opaska na oko, które wyróżniały starego ''animatronika ''od innych, nie goszczą u nowego. Tak, jak nowe odsłony Freddiego, Bonniego i Chici, Mangle z wyglądu przypomina lalkę brzuchomówcy. Mangle ma szkarłatne policzki, dość trudne do zauważenia, oraz kropkę postawioną szminką na pysku. Jego wygląd jest przez to kobiecy. Głowa jest biała, posiada różowe akcenty na wewnętrznej części ucha, pysku i wokół oczu. Zęby są niewielkie, a te z endoszkieletu są widoczne. Różowa muszka jest przymocowana do wygiętego korpusu, a oczy wydają się bardziej realistyczne od oczu innych animatroników. Mangle jest wyraźnie oszpeconym i pokiereszowanym robotem. Wydaje się niemalże wcale nie posiadać kostiumu, a jedynie endoszkielet, nie licząc głowy, obu rąk, i jednej ze stóp. Ów animatronik posiada również drugą głowę, która wydaje się być częścią endoszkieletu. Prawe oko jest umieszczone w oczodole kostiumu, podczas gdy lewe przytrzymuje owa druga głowa. Mangle wydaje się nie mieć żadnego tułowia, nawet będącego endoszkieletem. Druty zwisają z wielu części jego ciała. W Kid's Cove można zobaczyć Mangle z trzecim okiem. Stan robota jest bardzo zły. Jak zauważył Phone Guy podczas trzeciej nocy, animatronik był rozbierany na części przez dzieci, zmuszając personel do ciągłego składania go na nowo. Ostatecznie personel postanowił, że Mangle pozostanie w częściach, by dzieci mogły go także składać. Od tej pory ten animatronik, znany wcześniej jako Toy Foxy, został przez pracowników nazwany "The Mangle". Lokacje Mangle początkowo znajduje się w kącie Kid's Cove, widać wtedy wyraźnie, jak jest uszkodzony. Kiedy się uruchomi, porusza się głównie po suficie. Przemieszcza się do Game Area, przedpokoju przed biurem, Party Room 2, a w końcu przez prawy kanał wentylacyjny do biura. Mangle nie wchodzi do biura z przedpokoju. Może pojawić się w pokoju, gdy jest w nim inny ''animatronik. Zachowanie Mangle jest bardzo aktywnym animatronikiem, ''ponieważ może wyjść z Kid's Cove już o 12:00 podczas drugiej nocy. Gdy znajduje się w kanale wentylacyjnym, można usłyszeć dźwięki przypominające uszkodzone radio. Jeśli jest obserwowana w prawym kanale wentylacyjnym, gracz musi założyć maskę. Jeśli zacznie oglądać obrazy z kamer przed założeniem maski, Mangle znajdzie się na suficie biura. W tym momencie Mangle zaatakuje, zbliżając swój łeb do twarzy gracza. Nie istnieje możliwość, by wygonić go z biura, można tylko bezczynnie czekać do godziny 06:00, co czyni rozgrywkę niemal niemożliwą. Następstwem sprawdzania kamer są ataki Mangle, a gracz musi sprawdzać je ciągle, nakręcając pozytywkę, by nie zostać zaatakowanym przez Marionetkę. Ilekroć gracz zobaczy Mangle, wyda on z siebie zniekształcony dźwięk, przypominający radio. Dźwięk faktycznie może być zakodowanym przez militaria transmisją RTTY-75W. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, RTTY nie jest kodem morsa, głos nie ma znaczenia, nie jest on też SSTV. Dźwięk służy tylko celom estetycznym - trudny do rozszyfrowania, ale jest wykorzystywany jedynie do gry. Ciekawostki * W trailerze, gdy pokazane jest Kid's Cove, widać rysunki przedstawiające Mangle będąc rozkładanym przez dzieci. * Phone Guy w jednej z rozmów wyjawia, że personel restauracji musiał stale naprawiać Mangle'a, zanim postanowiono, że dzieci będą mogły go również składać. * Ilekroć Mangle pojawia się, z niewiadomych przyczyn słychać zakłócone fale dźwiękowe. Dźwięk nie występuje w wersji mobilnej, oraz w momencie, w którym Mangle jest w przedpokoju przed biurem. * Ze wszystkich ''animatroników ''Mangle wydaje się być w najgorszym stanie. * Mangle ma dwie głowy endoszkieletu, lub nawet dwa pełne endoszkielety. Gdyby przyjrzeć się z bliska kostiumowi, widać, że głowa i druga para zębów endoszkieletu jest widoczna. * Podczas, gdy Phone Guy mówi o ''animatroniku ''w rodzaju męskim, występuje on jednak w "Ladies Night", nocy, w której występują tylko Chica, Toy Chica oraz sam Mangle. Podobno jednak twórca gry, Scott Cawthon twierdzi, że Mangle znajduje się tam jedynie jako dodatkowe wyzwanie. Przez to prawdziwa płeć robota nie jest znana. * Istnieje teoria, że to Mangle spowodował The Bite of '87. * Jedyny sposób, by poprzeć tą teorię, to wziąć pod uwagę sposób ataku ''animatronika na gracza. Podobnie jak Foxy, Mangle skacze na gracza, próbując go ugryźć. Większa część'' animatroników po prostu krzyczy graczowi w twarz. * Wygląda na to, że Mangle, pojawiając się w biurze, powoduje ruszenie się innych ''animatroników. * Pomimo bardzo złego stanu, Mangle jest wciąż zdolny do uczepienia i poruszania się po sufitach, oraz do szybkiego ruchu wprzód. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mogą być zaobserwowane w swojej lokacji startowej podczas siódmej nocy. Drugim jest Balloon Boy. * W plikach gry znajduje się wiele obrazów Mangle w innych miejscach niż te, w których faktycznie przebywa w grze. * Oczy endoszkieletu Mangle można zobaczyć, gdy ten jest w przedpokoju razem z Foxym. * Szczególnie w oczy rzucają się wówczas różowe części kostiumu, zmieniające barwę na czerwoną, jest to wina oświetlenia. * Pomimo, że Mangle ma hak podobny do Foxyiego, gdy obydwa animatroniki przedstawiane są ''razem w teaserze gry, w samej grze Mangle go nie posiada. Powodem może być rozkładanie go na części przez dzieci, hak mógł zgubić się podczas wykonywania tejże czynności. * Kiedy Mangle jest w Kid's Cove, jego gałka oczna jest widoczna z dala od niego na podłodze. Po opuszczeniu Kid's Cove oko jest już na swoim miejscu. * Mangle jest jednym z niewielu charakterów, które w Custom Nights nie mają figurki albo maskotki na biurku, wraz z Toy Chicą, Toy Freddym i Marionetką. * Mangle bardzo rzadko może aktywować się pierwszej nocy. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Mangle, podobnie jak Toy Chica, nie może wejść do biura z przedpokoju. * Mangle, wraz z jego starszym odpowiednikiem, są jedynymi ''animatronikami nie pojawiającymi się w menu. * Istnieje teoria, iż 2 głowa Mangle została przerobiona na ciastko z pierwszej gry. * Toy Bonnie i The Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. * Istnieje błąd gdzie widzimy Mangle w prawej wentylacji ale gdy zakładamy maskę widzimy Toy Bonny`iego który wchodzi do biura i wychodzi. Wtedy dźwięki Mangle znikają. W tym filmie jest to pokazane Tu w minucie 5:56 * Imię Mangle nie jest przypadkiem pełne słowo od którego pochodzi jego imię brzmi Mangled co oznacza zniekształcony Galeria ]] Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy